30 Day Challenge
by MayaKills
Summary: for every day for the next month i will upload a new short story. Sanji x Zoro all ranges
1. Day one

**Maya-Hello everyone I have been challenged by Ringtailedpheonix** **to do the thirty day challenge. So for the entire month of July I will update this story. It will be filled with short stories and range from K to M. I hope you enjoy now may this challenge start. **

* * *

Sanji jumped to the side as Luffy and Chopper ran by carrying crates that Ussop had kept in his workshop for the past month. Making sure he didn't spill any of the drinks on the tray he continued on his way to the front of the ship. Everyone besides Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were sitting there waiting to see what the three idiots were planning.

"Drinks." Sanji said as he began to hand them out. "These two special ones are for the lovely ladies. They have a special fruit in them that is said to keep your skin looking young and fresh not that you need it."

"Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami smiled as she and Robin took their drinks.

"Where's mine?" Zoro asked as Sanji sat next to him.

"Right here." Sanji said as he passed Zoro his drink. "Sake like always."

"You know me so well." Zoro smirked.

"I hope so we've been dating for five months now." Sanji said as he took Zoro's hand.

"So what do you think all this is for?" Zoro asked.

"Well I heard that this island has a day they celebrate each year by lighting fireworks and selling trinkets with their flags symbol on it like pencils, shirts, key chains and temporary tattoos." Sanji said. "The older folks will drink and party until late at night and be loud."

"The last part sounds like us every day." Zoro laughed but was cut off by a loud boom. Looking up into the sky he watched as lights fell from it in many different colors. It lit the sky like flowers and came down like rain only to fade before completely disappearing. "Wow."

Sanji smiled at Zoro's childish amusement leaning over he rested his head on Zoro's shoulder and they watched them together. "Happy Canada day." Sanji said.

* * *

**Maya- Of course I'm going to start off by wishing everyone a happy Canada day, even if your not Canadian I will still with you a happy Canada day. Now off to see some fireworks with my friends XD**


	2. Day two

**Maya- It's time for day two so here you go X3**

* * *

Sanji hummed as he stirred the pancake mix. Pouring the mix in the pan he quickly threw in the chocolate chips and cooked it. Making sure that it was not burnt he took it out of the pan and placed it on top of the stack on the plate. Bringing it over to the table he placed it at Zoro's spot.

Making sure that everything was set he opened the door and allowed the crew to file in. Everyone sat down in their spot and began to butter their pancakes. Everyone but Zoro.

"If you don't eat them they'll get cold." Nami said as she cut hers.

"I can't." Zoro smiled.

"I'll eat it then!" Luffy yelled as he reached over the table to take Zoro's pancakes.

"Like hell you will." Zoro said and slapped Luffy's hand away.

"But you said that you're not going to eat them!" Luffy pouted.

"It's because I can't" Zoro said.

"And why not?" Luffy asked.

"Because he said I love you." Zoro said and showed them. In chocolate chips the words 'I Love You' were written. Standing up Zoro ran over to Sanji's seat and kissed him. Sanji lifted up the water pitcher to block their kiss from the crew and deepened it.

The crew smiled at the two love birds as Luffy ate their pancakes.

* * *

**Maya- See you all tomorrow**


	3. Day three

Zoro laughed as he looked through the pictures he found under Sanji's pillow. Each picture got more and more hilarious as he went through them. By the time he went through them all he was crying while laughing on the floor. Hearing the door open he sat up and wiped away his tears.

"What the hell is so funny?" Sanji asked. Zoro continued to laugh as he handed the pictures over to Sanji. "How the hell did you find these?"

"I was going to borrow your pillow when they fell out." Zoro said as he tried to breath.

"Damn it!" Sanji cursed as he shoved the pictures back into his pocket.

"When the hell did you take those?" Zoro asked.

"Don't ask!" Sanji growled.

"Tell me or I'll tell everyone about them." Zoro threatened.

"You wouldn't." Sanji said.

"I would and you know it." Zoro smirked.

Sighing Sanji sat down. "Fine you know how we all got sent to different islands over the past two years."

"Yeah."

"I went to okama kingdom and they forced me into that dress you saw in those pictures."

Zoro fell to the floor in a new fit of laughter. Getting mad Sanji kicked him then turned to leave. Zoro reached out and grabbed his hand. "Maybe you can wear a dress for me sometime." A blush fell over Sanji's face. "I'll make sure it's one that doesn't look so bad."

Giving Zoro a good hard kick Sanji left the laughing ass hole to laugh for the next hour.

* * *

**Maya-hope you all enjoyed the new update see you tomorrow XD**


	4. Day four

Sanji glared at Ace as he flirted with Zoro. The drunk idiot was not even aware of it. Sanji continued to glare as Ace leaned in closer and whispered into Zoro's ear. The two then turned to look at Sanji. They saw that he was looking and smiled and waved at him.

Sanji gave them a look then took another sip of his drink. Zoro and Ace then continued as they were. Sanji would have let them be if Ace didn't get too close. Standing up he stormed his way over and pushed Ace over.

Ace pouted for a second but was soon smiling once again. "Oh Sanji we were just talking about you." Ace said.

"Really and what were you saying?" Sanji asked.

"That your ass looks great in those jeans." Ace said. Sanji turned to stare at Zoro who nodded. "So how about we all go to another room?"

"Umm I'm not sure." Sanji stammered.

"Why not Sanji, Come with us." Zoro pushed.

After thinking it over Sanji nodded. Ace and Zoro both took his hands and pulled him towards the men's room. Once the doors were locked Ace and Zoro pulled Sanji further into the room and sat him on the couch. Zoro leaned over and pulled Sanji into a kiss as Ace got down onto his knees and undid Sanji's pants. Ace pulled Sanji's cock out and brought it to his mouth.

Sanji gasped as he felt his cock be surrounded by a warmth that he'd never felt before. As Ace went up and down on his cock, Sanji pulled Zoro's out and moved with the same motion as Ace. Zoro began to thrust his hips back and forth in his hand.

Hearing Zoro's moans made Ace's already hard cock get harder. Pulling his own out he began to give himself a hand job. In a matter of minutes all three of them were about to cum. "I, ah can't h hold on much, longer." Sanji moaned.

"Me either." Zoro gasped. Ace hummed around Sanji's cock in what must have been an agreement but the vibrations sent Sanji over the edge. He came, his cum flowing into Ace's mouth. Ace swallowed it all and came. His cum covering his hand and dripping to the floor. The sight of it making Zoro cum as well.

The three of them all relaxed into the seats of the couch. Ace and Zoro both resting their heads on Sanji's shoulder and soon they fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Day five

Sanji ran his hand through Zoro's green hair over and over again. The stands had grown over the last two years and now felt smooth instead of spiky. Leaning over he smelled the sweet scent that was Zoro's shampoo. It felt like forever since they were last able to just sit and cuddle.

Hearing snoring Sanji laughed. The idiot had fallen asleep in his arms. Giving Zoro a gently shake he woke him up. Zoro looked around the room with a confused look until he seemed to remember where he was. Turning around Zoro looked up at Sanji. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah you did." Sanji said as he stood up. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah." Zoro yawned and took Sanji's hand to stand. "It's just that your hand was so soothing. With Mihawk I could never have a good night sleep since he tried to take every chance he got to attack me with my guard lowered."

"Did that pervert try to force you?" Sanji asked ready to go hunt Mihawk down for laying a hand on his boyfriend.

"No it was part of my training." Zoro corrected him. "If I fell asleep he'd tried to draw on my face. The first time he got me he drew a penis on my face with a sharpie. I couldn't get it off for a week."

"Oh." Sanji chuckled. "As long as your chastity is safe."

"From you no, everyone else yes." Zoro smirked.

"And you know it." Sanji said as he gave Zoro's ass a squeeze. "Shall we continue in bed?"

"Sure." Zoro said as he pulled Sanji into a kiss.


	6. Day six

Sanji smiled as he watched Zoro through the kitchen porthole. Zoro was arguing with Luffy, Chopper and Ussop. The three boys were trying to get Zoro to join them in a game of tag. Zoro on the other hand was trying to rest. Luffy and Chopper were both holding Zoro's hands as Ussop stood behind Zoro pushing his back.

Opening the porthole Sanji listened to their conversation. "Let go, I played with you guys yesterday!" Zoro yelled.

"That was yesterday!" Luffy complained.

"Come on one game!" Ussop said.

"You also said that the last time and forced me to play three different games." Zoro said.

"Please Zoro." Chopper pleaded giving him his best puppy dog face, and since Chopper is a reindeer it is one of the hardest faces to turn down. Zoro stopped struggling and sighed.

"One game that's it." He said. The boys cheered and began to decide who's be it. Zoro rolled his eyes and caught a Sanji still watching them. Sanji smiled and waved as Zoro pouted at him before his face changed into an evil smirk. Zoro leaned down and whispered to the three and then they all looked over at Sanji.

Knowing what was coming, Sanji's face fell. "That little shit." But it was too late Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were already pulling him out the door well cheering that the people playing were growing.


	7. Day seven

Looking back and forth the girl gushed as she knew her parents wouldn't be back for a while. Pulling out her laptop she turned her sims game on. It had taken her a long time but she finally got Sanji's and Zoro's sim characters to fall in love the only step left was to make them woohoo.

The game seemed to take forever to load but then she heard the music dull and turn into the sound of the sims talking. Quickly she began to make them flirt and hug. Zoro's sim kept pushing Sanji away but through sheer determination he finally allowed Sanji to woohoo with him.

Clicking on woohoo she blushed as she watched them make their way to the bedroom. They crawled into the bed and the music started to play along with the sounds on the bed moving. A fan girl scream fell from her lips but was cut off by her sister's voice.

"You do my chores for a week or I tell mom."

"Deal." She sighed.

**Maya-I'd just like to say I'm sorry for how wired this one is. I have been playing sims way to much and thanks to it this story came to mind. Oh well. X3**


	8. Day eight

Zoro yawned as he switched off the "Grudge". Placing the remote on the table he looked over at Sanji who was clutching a pillow. When they began the movie he also had a white blanket but the blanket was now on the floor and it looked like it had been stepped on.

"Did the movie scare you?" Zoro asked.

Sanji seemed to come out of his trance and glared at Zoro. "Like hell something that childish could scare me!"

"Really?" Zoro chuckled. "Then why don't we put on the second movie?"

"No!" Sanji yelled and Zoro smirked. "I mean I'm tired and want to go to sleep so we'll watch it another time."

"Again, again." Luffy cheered.

"Like hell!" Sanji yelled.

"Sure." Zoro said as he stood up. "Let's go to bed."

Sanji stared at the blanket on the ground and moved around it as he followed Zoro and Luffy. Feeling tired Zoro once again yawned without covering his mouth. It was also at that exact moment that his cat meowed. The colour drained from Sanji's skin and he looked as if any moment now he'd shit himself.

Zoro and Luffy began laughing as they tried to dodge Sanji's kicks. It was Nami who put a stop to their nonsense. Running into the room she hit them all over the head and yelled at them to be quiet.

* * *

**Maya- I just want to say this is all based off true events. I watched the movie with my friends and I had a white blanket on me and one part of the movie(not spoiling it) made me kick off my blanket then every time i passed it i'd step on it for safty, then my cat meowed behind me while my friend yawned i almost crapped myself then i had to go upstairs for a moment and was so scared i brought a lamp for safty. my friends joked saying that they could see me beating my dad with it by accident. then at the end one friend cheered to play it again so i yelled at her hell no then threw a pillow at her. Also i have a bad habbit of throwing whatever is in my hand when i'm scared so i hit one of them with a toilet paper roll.** **sorry for the long comment just thought i'd add where the story came from**


	9. Day nine

Sanji watched through the glass tank on the thousand sunny as Zoro chased some fish around trying to get them for dinner. He moved with great speed but the slimy fish would slip out of his reach before he could get any. A scowl came over Zoro's face as he swam back up for a moment only to come back down with some spears.

With a serious face Zoro began to catch the fish one after another. Sighing Sanji walked back up onto the main deck and over to the hatch for the tank. Looking down he waited until Zoro resurfaced.

Taking the spears from Zoro he continued to stare at him in silence. Sighing Zoro looked at him and asked. "What're you looking at?"

"Sorry for staring, it's just that." Sanji paused. "You really looked like Marmio while you were in the tank." This comment led them into another one of their many arguments.


	10. Day ten

Sanji tossed and turned in his bed for the past hour still unable to fall asleep. Getting pissed off he rolled out of his hammock and walked over to Zoro's.

"Zoro." Sanji whispered but Zoro didn't rouse from his sleep. Looking over at the others Sanji tried to figure out what amount of volume he could use until the others would wake. Scratching at his beard he decided to try again.

"Zoro." He whispered louder. Zoro still remained in a deep sleep. "Zoro." He said even louder but Zoro still remained asleep.

Getting pissed Sanji kicked Zoro out of his hammock. Zoro fell to the floor with a thud then jumped to his feet in a defensive position. "Where's the enemy!"

"Shh." Sanji said. "You'll wake the others."

Zoro looked around in a dazed confusion then looked at Sanji. "What the fucks going on?"

"I can't sleep." Sanji said.

"Then why'd you wake me up?" Zoro growled.

"Let me sleep in your hammock." Sanji said.

"Why?"

"I like it better then mine." Sanji said.

"No go back to your own hammock." Zoro said as he crawled back into his hammock only for Sanji to kick him back out. "Will you stop that?"

"Only if you let me in your hammock." Sanji said.

"Fine whatever." Zoro said as he headed over to Sanji's hammock.

"Where you going?" Sanji asked.

"Your hammock to sleep." Zoro said as if it was obvious.

"No sleep in this one with me." Sanji said. Sighing Zoro jumped into his hammock and allowed Sanji to cuddle up next to him. Closing his eyes he fell asleep to the sound of Sanji's breathing.


	11. Day eleven

"You're really good with your mouth." Sanji commented.

"It takes a lot of practice." Zoro smirked. "I've trained my mouth probably as long as you trained your legs, you don't get muscles like those just walking."

"Well it's easier to train legs then your gag reflex, you must have practiced a lot when you were younger." Sanji noted. "Did no one ever tell you that it's not sanitary to put it in your mouth though?"

"No everyone was more amazed by it then anything." Zoro said. "They always enjoyed watching me train."

"How'd you train?" Sanji asked.

"Well I started off with just smaller things and holding them in my mouth then worked up from there using bigger and heavier things." Zoro said.

"Well I must admit all that training was worth it." Sanji said. "Your skills are amazing."

"I hope so it was a lot of work."

"All this is making me really sticky." Sanji complained.

"Quit whining You wanted to do this." Zoro said.

"What the hell are you guys doing in there!" Nami yelled as she threw the door open. She had been listening for awhile and from the sound of it Zoro was giving Sanji a blow job.

Zoro and Sanji though were lifting weights. Zoro had a rope that had weights attached to it between his teeth while Sanji was lifting some with his legs.

"We're just training instead of fighting like you told us to do." Sanji said. Blushing Nami nodded to them and awkwardly closed the door.

"Want to fuck in the shower after?" Sanji asked.

"Sure." Zoro said. "I'm great at giving head thanks to my sword training."


	12. Day twelve

Zoro watched as Sanji waddled through the water. He's been at it for the past hour and Zoro still had no idea what he was doing. Sanji had seemed really excited when they reached the island and without giving anyone an answer to why, he had grabbed a bucket and leaped over board.

Every once in a while he would bend over and pick something up and throw it in the bucket. Craning his neck he tried to see what Sanji had in the bucket but Sanji kept blocking the view.

Getting frustrated he called over to Sanji. "What the hell are you doing?"

Looking up Sanji smiled evilly and continued what he was doing. Feeling pissed that he was so curious about something Sanji was doing Zoro decided to sleep. Lying done by the mast he soon began snoring.

The sound of laughter woke him up. Rubbing his eyes Zoro yawned. "Shut up you guys are loud." Opening his eyes he watched as the rest of the crew laughed around him while taking pictures. "What's so funny?"

Nami pulled a compact mirror out of her back pocket and stood far away enough that Zoro fit into the mirror. In the reflection it showed him looking tired while surrounded by Marimo.

"I told you he looked just like it." Sanji laughed.

"When, what the fuck." Zoro said as he looked at the moss around him.

"I saw that some had washed up on shore so I collected it and thought I'd reunite you with your family." Sanji laughed.

Taking a handful of moss Zoro threw it at Sanji. "Ass hole!"


	13. Day thirteen

Zoro pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered. Luffy's collage parties were said to be the biggest and best that the campus had ever scene. Normally he turned his friend down when he invited him to them but after hearing so much about them he thought he might as well see what's so good about them.

So far he was not pleased. Luffy was no where to be seen and the place was so crowded that he couldn't even go two steps without bumping into someone. Not only that but he was lost. It's not like it's his fault for getting lost. It's just that the rooms kept changing where they were.

Feeling cramped Zoro looked for an empty room. Most of them had a piece of clothing over the handle and he knew better then to open those doors. After looking for what seemed like forever he finally found a door without anything on it.

Pushing it open he stumbled into the room and closed the door. The room he found was a bedroom with a single bed, a dresser and a desk with a chair that was covered with books. Walking further into the room he sat down on the bed. Hearing the door open he stood back up.

A tall and thin blond man walked in. His hair fell over one of his bright blue eyes. He seemed shocked to see him there. "Your room?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly.

"Sorry I'll go." Zoro said standing.

"No it's fine you must have come in here for a reason." He said as he made his way over to Zoro and stuck his hand out. "I'm Sanji."

"Zoro." He said as he took the offered hand.

"So you having fun?" Sanji asked.

"Not really I'm more of a stay at home guy." Zoro said.

"Oh you look like a hard core party guy with that hair." Sanji said.

"This is natural." Zoro said.

"Really prove it." Sanji teased.

"How?" Zoro asked.

"Show me your pubic hair." Sanji said.

Zoro gave him a shocked look. "What, No."

"Come on were both guys so theirs no need to be embarrassed." Sanji said. "Unless your not really a guy."

Feeling pissed that his masculinity had been questioned Zoro began to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down to show the hair down there. Sanji got down on his knees to give it a closer look. "Holly shit it is green."

"I told you It's all natural." Zoro said cockily. Just then the door was opened and Luffy, Nami, Robin, Ussop, Franky, and Brook entered the room.

"Sanji come back down to the party." Luffy's cheer died out by what he saw. They froze and Brook turned around to keep Chopper from entering. As they ushered themselves out Zoro pulled his pants back up and faced away from Sanji to hide his forming blush.

"Maybe I should have put my tie on the doorknob." Sanji joked.

* * *

**Maya- For the thing with the clothing on the doorknob, If you don't know it means someone's doing the dirty birdy in the room aka rated M. Also for tomorrows chapter I'm going to write it after pulling an all nighter so I hope it'll be quite interesting since I get a little crazy when tired.**


	14. Day fourteen

"Which way do we go?" Zoro asked as he ran.

"Turn right!" Sanji yelled as he made sure Zoro was following him. Of course the dumb ass went the other way and with no time to turn him around Sanji just ran after him. "You dumb ass I said right!"

"This is right!" Zoro yelled back.

"Since when was left, right." Sanji yelled.

"It was always right." Zoro said. "I'm never wrong."

Sanji didn't even have time to face palm. A bullet went whizzing past his face. Looking around he kicked he tried to find a thing to knock over to by them some time. The closest thing was a cotton candy machine. Swinging his leg he was able to knock it over and spill the sweet and sticky substance on the ground.

Dogs got away from their owners and surrounded the candy causing an even bigger mess to block the marines.

"Zoro wait." Sanji said grabbing Zoro's arm. "Let's merge with the crowd so they won't find us."

"Fine." Zoro said as Sanji pulled them into a line for one of the fair rides. Zoro looked up at the ride Sanji chose. "The fairs wheel?"

"It's the closest thing we can use." Sanji said. "Besides the line is short so we can get on fast." Just as Sanji said in no time they were getting on the ride and watching as the marines ran by covered in cotton candy.

"How'd we end up in this mess?" Zoro asked as he tried to get comfortable in the cramped space. His legs intertwined with Sanji's.

"Everyone wanted to go to the fair in this town so we went and then we ran into the marines and split up." Sanji explained. "Usually I wouldn't mind but why did I have to end up with you instead of Nami or Robin."

"I don't know didn't you just follow me?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah but that's because we would have lost you if you went on your own." Sanji said.

"I wouldn't have gotten lost." Zoro said.

"Sure I belive you." Sanji said as the ride lurched to a halt. "Wow look at that view. The starry sky that wraps the earth in a blanket. The lights of the fair making a beautiful scenery and here we are sitting at the top of the fairs wheel, the most romantic spot for lovers. And I'm here with you." Sanji ended bitterly.

"If you want we can hold hands, I'll even give you a kiss." Zoro teased but was surprised when Sanji grabbed his hand. Looking up he could only watch as Sanji leaned in and kissed him. Both of their eyes were open at first but as they got deeper into the kiss they closed them.

Hearing fireworks they pulled apart. Fireworks were being set off and painting the sky while down below the marines continued to run around looking for them. Hearing Sanji laugh Zoro raised his eyebrow.

"That scared me, I thought I was hearing fireworks from the kiss." Sanji chuckled. Zoro gave a smirk and leaned back in to kiss Sanji once again as the ride began to move.

* * *

**Maya- This is what happens when i write after staying awake for over 24 hours. Truth, I thought it'd be wireder. While I was writing it I kept thinking of giant robots and monkeys fighting. Anyway goodnight **


	15. Day Fifthteen

It was late at night and all was quiet on the thousand sunny. The crew had gone to bed five hours ago and Sanji was on watch. They were currently in the middle in the ocean and no one was around for miles. At the moment he was sitting in the kitchen by himself with a glass of wine in his hand.

Leaning back he drowned the rest of his drink. Placing the glass down he rested his head on the table. He was board out of his mind and had nothing to do. He used to play cards when he was on watch but Luffy and Ussop used them for shooting practice and they now couldn't tell one card from the other.

He could do inventory but then that would have been the third time that night. He could also go through Nami's or Robin's underwear but the last time they found blood on them from his nosebleed and he was then beaten to the point he was unrecognizable.

Sighing he thought of the only thing he could do. Slowly he slithered his hand under the table and down his chest. Teasing himself he avoided his crotch and continued to rub down and up his thighs. Closing his eyes he pictured a well toned chest with tan skin. The body glistened with sweat and water that was just poured on it.

Reaching up Sanji unzipped his pants and pulled then and his boxers down just enough to free his cock. Gently he began to form an up and down pattern. With his other hand he unbuttoned his shirt and began to play with his nipple pretending that his hand was Zoro's.

After he was done with his nipple he licked his finger to get them wet then lowered them to his anus. Circling his anus first he then plunged a finger in. In his mind it was Zoro's dick that was moving in and out of him. That it was Zoro thrusting against his prostate and driving him mad.

Soon his panting was getting out of control and he had to bite his lips so that he wouldn't scream out. He could feel his gut tightening as he came closer and closer to the edge. Giving one hard squeeze to his balls he came. His cum spraying into his hand.

After catching his breath he washed his hand and cleaned up any cum that fell on the floor or table. Tossing the tissue he used to clean into the trash he checked the clock. "Well that was one way to pass the time, I should convince Zoro to help me the next time."


	16. Day sixteen

"How the hell do you wear these?" Zoro asked as he pulled at the pants he currently wore. "They're freaking uncomfortable."

"Well I can say the same for your pants!" Sanji argued. "Where the fuck am I supposed to keep my lighter and smokes."

"Don't get your nasty ass smell on my clothes!" Zoro growled.

"At least the smell of smoke would cover the sweat and metal stench." Sanji hissed back.

"The smell of metal soothes me." Zoro said. "Besides I can wash the sweat smell out but the smell of smoke stays forever."

"At least the ladies like the smell of smoke, it just means that I'm a mature man." Sanji argued.

"Yes and that explains all the ladies by your side." Zoro said as he gestured around the room that was completely void of any sign of woman life.

"That doesn't apply here it's the mens room." Sanji defended.

"Okay then where are your ladies outside of here?" Zoro asked. Sanji opened his mouth to speak but Zoro cut him off. "Nami and Robin don't count they're part of the crew not your girlfriends."

Sanji fell silent as he tried to think of a lady he could use to prove his point which made Zoro howl with laughter. In turn Sanji aimed a kick at his knees.

Nami walked in about half way through their fight. Both boys were rolling around on the floor trying to take each others clothes off. "What is going on here?"

"We were doing as you said and walking in each others shoes to get along better." Zoro said.

"But then we thought maybe it'd be done faster if we just went full out wore each others clothes and I can say it only made me hate him more." Sanji said.

"You idiots." Nami said. "It was a figure of speech!"


	17. Day seventeen

"Truth or dare?" Nami giggled as she spilled half of her sixteenth drink on herself.

"Truth." Zoro said as he put down his ninth glass.

"Too scared to do a dare swordsman or should I call you chicken?" Sanji chuckled as he poured his twelfth drink. Earlier the crew had been given some alcohol for helping a small village and Luffy decided that they would throw a party and drink it. So far Luffy, Chopper and Ussop had fallen asleep after drinking more then they could handle. All that remained were Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Nami.

Nami and Sanji were drunk as hell, Zoro had a slight buzz and Robin was completely sober. It had been Nami's idea to play truth or dare and they had agreed just to have something to do.

Glaring to his side Zoro growled. "Fine dare."

Nami put on a thinking face as she tried to find out what she could dare Zoro to do. Before she could say anything Robin leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Nami's face turned a dark red as an evil grin washed over her face. She nodded at Robin then said her dare. "I dare you, to kiss… Sanji!" Nami burst out in laughter.

"What?" Zoro asked shocked.

"What too scared?" Sanji slurred.

"Shut up your too drunk to know what's happening!" Zoro yelled.

"No I know." Sanji said smirking.

"Oh then what was the dare?" Zoro challenged.

"This was the dare." Sanji said as he placed his hand on Zoro's face and pulled him closer. Once Zoro was close enough Sanji latched his lips onto his and forced him into a deep kiss. Zoro smacked at Sanji's back and pulled at his shirt but Sanji ignored it and pulled Zoro onto his lap and forced his tongue into his mouth. Sanji ran his tongue over Zoro's then pulled it into his own mouth. Zoro moaned as he felt Sanji suck his tongue and gave up the battle.

Sanji then pulled back and allowed Zoro to catch his breath. "That was the dare." Sanji smirked.


	18. Day eighteen

Sanji stirred as he woke up and tried to stretch his arms. Noticing that he couldn't move them he opened his eyes and looked to where they were. His arms were tied to his bed posts by his ties. Twisting and turning he tried to pull out of them but it was no use. Looking down he noticed that his feet were also tied.

He would have just kicked and got himself out of the mess but if he did he would have either broken the bed or his ties and Nami would kill him if he did that. Instead he just relaxed his muscles and tried to see if anyone was near by.

In the dark corner of the room Zoro walk out and smiled at him. "You do this?" Sanji asked. "Untie me!"

"Yes I did this and no I won't untie you." Zoro said.

"Why?" Sanji asked.

Instead of answering him Zoro just crossed the room to his side and climbed onto the bed and between his legs. Leaning down Zoro gave him a peck on the cheek then began to move down. As he licked at Sanji's neck he unbuttoned his shirt. Once the shit was unbuttoned he attacked Sanji's nipple.

A small moan escaped Sanji's lips as Zoro ran his tongue over one nipple and pinched the other. "Which is better fingers?" Zoro asked as he pulled at Sanji's nipple. "Or tongue?" As he asked he twirled his tongue around the other nipple then pulled at it with his teeth.

Sanji gasped and moaned at the combined pleasure/ torture he received. Zoro finally released his nipples and moved even lower down his body. He quickly undid Sanji's pants and pulled them off. Once they were out of the way he pulled Sanji's ass cheeks apart and forced his tongue into the tight entrance. Sanji gasped as his back arched.

Using his fingers Zoro opened Sanji up further. "Zoro!" Sanji gasped.

Leaning up Zoro undid his own pants and pulled his cock out. Once he was aligned with Sanji's entrance he thrusted his hips and entered him to the hilt. Leaning down Zoro distracted Sanji from the pain with a kiss. Pulling his hips back he once again thrusted in.

Sweat began to drip down their bodies as they fell further into their pleasure. The ties around Sanji's wrists and ankles were beginning to tighten and cut off his blood flow but at the moment he didn't care. Zoro wrapped his hand around Sanji's cock and pumped it to his thrusts.

"Gah Zoro!" Sanji yelled as he came. His cum landing on his abs and Zoro's hand. Feeling Sanji tighten around him as he came caused Zoro to also cum. Pulling out he sprayed his cum onto Sanji's chest while some splashed up onto Sanji's face. Leaning down Zoro licked the cum off Sanji's face then kissed him.

Forcing his tongue into Sanji's mouth he made sure that Sanji could taste the cum he had licked up.

Once he pulled back he untied Sanji's ties. "You okay?"

"Yeah that was some great roll play." Sanji smirked.


	19. Day nineteen

Sanji stole a look over at Zoro once again. The crew had all decided to watch a movie at the cheap theater since it was raining. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop had all ran into the show room with the kids movie Nami and Robin went to watch a chick flick and Franky and Brook went to watch a twenty and over porn film marathon. At first he tried to sneak into watching the porn but the jerk guarding the entrance refused him entry since he was still a year too young.

He could have watch the chick flick but it was not in his taste. The only other choices were to watch the kids' movie or an action. Sighing he had followed Zoro into the action.

So far the movie sucked. It was an old Japanese movie that had been dubbed over. Zoro seemed like he was also board out of his mind. The only times he didn't look like he was about to fall asleep were during the fighting scenes. Slinking lower into his chair he looked around the room.

There were some geeks in the front row then a few other men that already asleep. Tapping his finger along the side of the chair gave him an idea.

Reaching over he drew some circles on Zoro's pants. Zoro continued to ignore him and kept his eyes glued on the screen. Smirking he then grabbed Zoro through his pants. Zoro jumped a little then gave him a look. Sanji just smiled at him then began to squeeze and rub Zoro's growing erection.

Zoro tried to pull his hand away but Sanji would have none of that. Using swift motions he undid Zoro's pants and freed Zoro of its confinements. Taking hold of Zoro's cock Sanji began to pump it. Zoro bit his lip to keep from crying out as Sanji pumped him faster.

On the screen a sex scene came on and Sanji pointed it out to Zoro. Zoro blushed as he looked up at the screen just in time to see the girl get on her knees to give the dude a blow job. 'They let me into this but not the porn marathon what the hell?' Sanji thought.

The sound of the hero and leading female having sex covered up all the sound that Sanji and Zoro were making in the back. As the guy on the screen gasped Sanji felt Zoro tense then shiver. After that his hand was filled with a thick liquid. Looking back at Zoro Sanji smiled at the mess in his hand.

Bringing it to his lips he gave Zoro a show as he licked it off.

After the movie they met up with the rest of the crew. "So how was your movie?" Nami asked.

"It was ok but I think Zoro really enjoyed it." Sanji chuckled which earned him a slap on the head.


	20. Day twenty

The sound of thunder and whimpering was what woke him up. Rubbing his eyes Zoro looked around the room for what the noise could be. It seems that the sound had also woken Sanji. The blond was staring back at him giving him a look as if he was asking if he knew what the sound was.

Just then another flash of lightning struck and in the corner of the room something flinched and yelped. Nodding to each other they both got out of their hammocks and crept their way over to the silhouette in the corner. As they got closer they noticed the giant pink hat that peeked out from under a blanket.

"Chopper?" Sanji asked.

Said person turned around and stared at Sanji and Zoro with scared eyes. "What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"N nothing." Chopper squeaked.

"Then why are you in the corner?" Sanji asked.

"Growing mushrooms." Chopper said. A loud crack filled the room as yet another lightning bolt filled the sky. Chopper squeaked and jumped into Zoro's arms which knocked him onto the floor. Chopper continued to shake in Zoro's arms as Zoro ran his hand over Chopper's back.

"You scared of lightning?" Sanji asked as he sat on the floor next to Zoro and Chopper.

Chopper nodded. Sighing Sanji wrapped his arms around Chopper and Zoro and they stayed like that until the storm was over.

"Since I never had parents there for me when I was scared I wonder if this is what It'd feel like." Chopper mumbled as Sanji helped Zoro tuck him back into the hammock. After saying this Chopper fell asleep.

"Wait who'd be the mom?" Sanji asked.

* * *

**Maya- I got the idea for this because today there was a lightning storm in my town. I am terrified of them. I kept jumping whenever one would strike. My dad would just tell me to stop being such a wimp. T^T **


	21. Day twenty-one

"Take that!" Sanji yelled as he picked up another tube of paint and threw its contents at Zoro. Zoro jumped to the side and grabbed a can for himself.

"You missed!" Zoro yelled back as he poured the can onto Sanji. Sanji glared at Zoro from under his now soaking wet green hair. "Now who's the Marmio."

"Why you little." Sanji growled as he reached behind him and grabbed another can of paint. Quickly he splashed its contents at Zoro. Zoro's shirt was now covered in pink paint.

Spinning around Zoro grabbed two paint brushes out of their paint containers. "Two brush style paint tornado." Zoro yelled as he spun. The extra paint flew off the brushes and made streaks on Sanji's shirt.

"You ass hole I just bought this!" Sanji yelled as he kicked another can at Zoro. The can smashed into Zoro's gut and spilled onto and into his pants.

"Ah fuck." Zoro yelped as he pulled at his pants that were now sticking to his legs. Bending over he grabbed another tube as Sanji did the same.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ussop yelled as he ran into the room. Zoro and Sanji both dropped the tubes they were holding and looked at Ussop. "Paint is for canvases not your bodies!"

"He started it." Zoro said as he pointed at Sanji.

"Like hell it was you!" Sanji yelled back at him.

"I don't care who it was now get out of my work shop!" Ussop growled. Sanji and Zoro pouted as they looked at the mess they made and started for the door.

"Sorry Ussop." They said in unison as they exited.

Ussop sighed as he looked around the room the paint covered the walls and floor. Silhouettes were all over the room from where the paint was blocked by their bodies. "Looks kind of cool."


	22. Day twenty-two

Tears fell from Sanji's eyes as he stared down at the dying body before him. It was just like any other day. They had been fighting with their enemies and doing their best. But. There were too many. Sanji had been surrounded. His ankle had been stabbed and he could no longer fight. He stood on one foot as he dodged most of the attacks.

Then one of them attacked from behind. All he heard was the sound of metal sliding deep into human skin. Turning around he watched with dread as a sword was pulled back through Zoro's body. Blood stained the back of his shirt and dripped down his back.

After coughing up blood Zoro had fallen to the ground. Around him the remaining enemies were being forced back by Luffy but he didn't notice. Falling to his knees he turned Zoro over so that he lay on his back. Zoro's eyes stared up at him as if he were in a daze. The colour in them fading by the second.

"Why?" Sanji asked as he cupped Zoro's cheek into his hand.

Zoro shakily raised his hand to Sanji's and smiled up at him. Blood falling from his lips as he muttered out his words. "Because, I.. I lo- love you."

His last word ended with his last breath. His eyes now completely void of all the life that Sanji was used to seeing in them. The hand that had been holding his fell to the ground where it now rested in a pool of his own blood.

"Zoro?" Sanji mumbled. "Zoro wake up." Leaning over Sanji covered Zoro's body with his own. His tears shaking his entire body. "You didn't listen to my reply you ass hole, how could you leave me like this. I love you too."


	23. Day twenty-three

"Why don't you ditch this loser and hang with me cutie." Enel flirted.

"Excuse me?" Sanji asked as he pushed the creep away from him.

"I said ditch the loser and let me give you a night to remember." Enel said as he pushed closer to Sanji.

Zoro stepped between them and pushed Enel back. "Why don't you just back off, can't you see he's not interested."

"Can't you see that you're just in the way." Enel sneered. "Come with me blondie."

"My name is not blondie and you are not in my league." Sanji said as he grabbed Zoro's hand and began to leave. "Come try again when you're not such an ass."

Zoro laughed at the face the jerk wore as Sanji rejected him. "That's the third guy in the past twenty four hours." Zoro said.

"I know, when will they get that I'm with you." Sanji grumbled and leaned into Zoro's shoulder.

"Maybe we should use a more obvious way to show them we're together." Zoro said as he stopped Sanji and pulled him into his chest.

"Oh and how shall we do that?" Sanji smirked. Instead of answering Zoro leaned down and captured Sanji in a heated kiss.

Leaning back Zoro smiled. "That's how."


	24. Day twenty-four

"Hey Zoro look what Ussop is making!" Sanji cheered as he ran over to Zoro. Zoro dropped his weights and turned to the man that was supposed to be his age. Said man currently held two dolls in his hand. Each one a perfect replica of them. Zoro took the one that resembled Sanji and held it up to its original.

"It looks just like you." Zoro noted. "Just less annoying."

"Haha very funny." Sanji said. "But look yours even has your scar!"

To prove his point Sanji pulled the Zoro doll's shirt off. On it's chest was a line that looked just like the one he had on his chest. "Shit he got everything down to the fine detail."

"Well we're not sure of that yet." Sanji said.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going to check to see if his dick matches yours!" Sanji exclaimed as he pulled down the dolls pants. Once they were gone he reached out to pull Zoro's pants down.

Zoro slapped his hand away and held onto his pants. "Like hell you're checking!"

"Come on let me see." Sanji smirked as he leaned in to pull Zoro's pants down again.

"Back off pervert." Zoro said as he turned to run.

"But it's for art!" Sanji laughed as he ran after Zoro.

"Then why don't you check your own!" Zoro yelled.

"Where's the fun in that!" Sanji answered.


	25. Day twenty-five

Sanji watched Zoro as he poured some milk into a bowl and put the milk back in the fridge. Seeing that Zoro was about to leave Sanji pulled himself up and hid in the orange trees. He then watched as Zoro jumped off the ship.

After waiting a bit he followed. Zoro had wandered down the docks and was currently looking around for something. Zoro suddenly stopped by a crate. Leaning down he placed the bowl in front of himself and gave it a small push.

Sneaking in closer Sanji peered around Zoro to see what was in the crate. Before he could see though he heard. Little meows sounded and kittens crawled out of their box and towards Zoro and the bowl.

They began to drink from the bowl and play with Zoro. Then what looked like their mother limped out. She had a white fabric wrapped around her leg. Thinking back Sanji remembered that yesterday Zoro had returned to the ship with a ripped shirt. He had said that he had gotten into a fight and that the other guy looked worse.

Pulling up a crate Sanji sat and watched Zoro as he kept the kittens company. He played with them until the sun began to rise. Seeing Zoro start to stand Sanji made a mad dash for the ship. He was able to get back and in his bed before Zoro returned. He then watched as Zoro climbed into his hammock and fell asleep.

"What a cute guy." Sanji chuckled. "Never knew he was such a softie."


	26. Day twenty-six

Zoro sat near the body of the kitten. Sanji had once again decided to follow him as he fed the cats but before Zoro could get to them he saw that one of the kittens was lying on the ground and hardly moving.

Zoro had run to its side and tried to move it. The mother and other kittens standing by his side. The kitten tried to stand but its paw gave out under it. Zoro then stood up and looked around looking for what seemed to be help.

Zoro then spotted a transponder snail booth just a bit ahead. He ran to it and dialed a number. Sanji could hear Chopper's high and confused voice even from where he stood.

After a bit of talking Zoro smiled in relief and ran back to the kitten's side. The kitten moved around a bit but then lied completely still. Zoro looked confused and tried to encourage it to stand or move in any way. The other cat's all fell silent and started to move away.

Zoro looked at them then back at the kitten. It was dead. Zoro slowly reached out and pet the kitten. His face was no longer emotionless like usual. It was sad yet no tears fell as if Zoro himself was refusing them to.

Sanji stood rooted to the spot unsure whether or not he should go to Zoro. Instead Chopper arrived with his medical bag. Without even glancing at him Chopper ran to Zoro's side. After a quick look Chopper frowned and patted Zoro's arm.

Sanji continued to watch as they buried the Kitten and then headed back to the ship. Zoro saw him and only nodded a bit. There were on words but Sanji knew how upset Zoro felt. He knew in his heart what Zoro must be thinking at that moment. 'If only I came here sooner, I could have saved it.'

* * *

**I wrote this based off of what happened today. I was at the beach with two of my friends and as we waited to be picked up we decide to go for a walk and leave our baggage behind since we weren't going far. As we walked we came to a group of birds. They all flew away as we got closer but one tried to run but stopped stopped after a few steps. We saw that its wing was broken. I asked my friends to get me my phone to call for help as I stayed by its side. As they left to get it another bird flew down. It kept its distance though. The injured bird kept opening its mouth to call out but made no sound and I thought it was in pain. The only thing I could think to do was sing so I sang until my friends came back. I texted some people in order to find out who to call to help it but as soon as I got the number the other bird flew away. I looked down at the injured bird and it was dead. Sorry to bore you with this but I just felt that it needed to be said.**


	27. Day twenty-seven

Zoro sat on the couch with his arms around his legs. He just stared at one spot and refused to talk to anyone. Everyone could sense the mood around him and only a few asked what was wrong. Zoro would just shake his head and say it was nothing.

Seeing this sent pains to Sanji's heart. Zoro continued to sit like that for the entire day and a few hours into the next. He tried to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes the scene would replay itself. The time continued to go by and soon chimed four in the morning.

Sanji stirred from his sleep and looked over to Zoro. Seeing that he didn't move in the past six hours Sanji decided to try to cheer him up. Rolling out of his bed Sanji walked over and sat next to Zoro.

Zoro raised his head from his lap and looked at him for a second before looking back down. Sanji didn't say a word he just wrapped his arm around Zoro and pulled him close.

At first Zoro was tense but he began to relax when Sanji ran his hand up and down his cold arms.

Zoro curled into Sanji's side and closed his eyes. The scent of Sanji's shampoo and cigarettes lulling him into a peaceful sleep.


	28. Day twenty-eight

Sanji gently led Zoro to lie on his side. Once Zoro complied Sanji ran his hand down Zoro's back and slid his pants down. Using a finger Sanji loosened Zoro's anus a bit. It didn't last long and soon Sanji was lining himself up to Zoro.

Raising one of his legs Sanji slowly began to slip in. Zoro clutched at the bed sheets as he felt himself open up to accept Sanji. It hurt and he tried not to let it show but pained words fell from his lips.

"Ow, ah mmnm, Ow." Zoro gasped.

"Sorry." Sanji whispered into Zoro's neck. Sanji then wrapped his arm around Zoro and began to pump his cock. After a few strokes Sanji started to thrust his hips.

Zoro held his hands to his mouth in order to block his moans from being heard but they still slipped through his fingers.

He could hear Sanji's pants in his ear and he could feel as Sanji moved in and out. His anus slowly going numb and allowing him to also enjoy the experience.

Sanji began to fasten his pace and Zoro could tell that they were both getting close. As one hand held tighter to the sheets he bit on the other. His semen spilling into Sanji's hand and falling onto the sheets.

Sanji then pulled out. Zoro felt Sanji twitch against his back and he soon lied still. After they caught their breath Sanji turned Zoro over and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Zoro said.

"You okay?" Sanji asked.

"Fine." Zoro smiled.


	29. Day twenty-nine

Zoro watched as Sanji rode back and forth on a horse. His voice full of laughter. Zoro had to admit that the idiot did look like a prince on a horse. Shaking his head he glared in the opposite direction. Hearing hoofs hit the ground near by Zoro looked back up.

Sanji looked down at him from the top of the horse and smiled down at him. "You want to join me?"

"No." Zoro lied.

Sanji chuckled and reached his hand out. "Come and join me for a ride." Zoro pouted but stood and took Sanji's hand. Sanji helped pull him up and onto the horse. "Hold on tight around my waist."

Zoro nodded and wrapped his arms around Sanji. He held on tight and could feel the heat from Sanji's back radiate into his chest. The horse then started to move. Startled Zoro held even tighter to Sanji as they cantered into the sunset.

Zoro then woke with a start. Looking around the room he glared at the TV that continued to play the menu for the most girly movie he ever saw. Standing up he picked up the DVD case and threw it at Sanji. "Last time I let you pick the fucking movie!"


	30. Day thirty end

Sanji continued to try and stifle his laughs as he poured yet another bucket of tomato juice on Zoro. The idiot tried to shoo a skunk that got close too his sake and one thing led to another and in the end he wasn't sure who won. While Zoro did end up making the skunk leave the skunk had only left after spraying him.

Now Zoro sat in a tub on the docks as Sanji (the only person willing to get close to the stinky dumb ass) poured bucket upon bucket of tomato juice into the tub and scrub it into Zoro's back.

"Would you quit laughing!" Zoro hissed.

"Sorry it's just too funny." Sanji chuckled. "How did you not know that skunks spray you when threatened?"

"It looked like a cat." Zoro grumbled.

"No it didn't." Sanji laughed. "Even Luffy knew it was a skunk."

"Just shut up." Zoro pouted. "And give me one of those clothes pins you have on your nose, I can't breath with this smell."

"Just be happy I'm helping you get it off, you smell worse then Ussop did when he fell in that huge pile of shit." Sanji said.

"Fuck you!" Zoro growled.

"After you're clean." Sanji flirted as Zoro blushed and splashed tomato juice at Sanji.

* * *

**Maya- Holly cow pie this is already the 30th chapter. This is the last update to this challenge. I hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you for following me to the end. please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to say them i love hearing your ideas. if you enjoyed this you can find more of my work on my page. I'm not sure when my next story will be up but I promise not to keep you waiting too long. see you in my next story ;)**


End file.
